In the Middle of It
by rafehr08
Summary: Percy loves Hermione from far away. Warning, Fluffy at the end.


Chapter 1

He realized he was in the middle of it, before he even knew he loved her. She was giving one of her speeches, passionate and articulate. Her hair seemed to get bushier as each speech point came out of her mouth. And then, it hit him. It hit him like a slap on the face. He loved her. Here he was 40 years old, both of them married, kids in Hogwarts and he was in love with Hermione Granger.

He felt terrible and turned red at the thought. He was a randy 17-year-old again. She was here for him, and his wife. His muggle wife at that. Hermione was speaking for muggles that were directly involved in the wizarding world. She was trying to give them more rights, even the vote for prime minister. He thought it was fruitless, but when Hermione got going, she could convince a once biased court to be partisan and even in her favor. Sometimes, he wondered if she created a convincing potion or took the luck potion, but he knew it was just her.

"Percy, I wouldn't fret," said Cho Chang, noticed the facial color change in her neighbor, "If anyone can do it, Hermione can."

"I know. I was just thinking about the last time Audrey came into contact with the magical world. The way they treated her, like she was dumb-witted, it just gets me so furious. She has her doctorate in the muggle world. She works for the muggle Natural History Museum, a botanist," Percy lied, quickly. Cho Chang looked sympathetically towards him and then listened in to Hermione again. Her husband also was a muggle.

"Minister, we will convene in the back room about this. I really think, you said all you need to say. We get your point." An ancient disgruntled wizard interrupted her and brushing her off with his hand. He didn't really look convinced.

"I just don't think I can take another day of this. You and your friends have had two days to convince us and I think now is the time to vote on it."

"I second the motion-" A voice behind him said.

"All in favor?"

"Aye!" All of the judges said. Some looked a little uncomfortable, but most looked like they would rather eat boogey flavored candies then sit there any longer.

"-But, I still have three-" Hermione strongly said

"Mrs. Weasley, I have heard your points before-" the old wizard interrupted again, "-actually yesterday, I don't need them beaten to death. I grow tired of you repeating yourself. Now, we are going to that room back there to discuss and then come back out here to vote after lunch. You should be familiar with the process, as you have sat here before. So, please excuse us. "

Hermione didn't express any emotion, not even a glare on her face. She simply walked out of the room through a different door then the judges. Percy sighed. He walked out of the visitor door and went straight to lunch. It was not a hopeful outcome and quite honestly, he didn't want to see the look of disappointment on Hermione's face, especially after his self-revelation.

He was about to disapparate to the leaky Cauldron, to catch up on work, but a voice behind him stopped him.

"Percy, thank you so much for showing up today." Hermione walked up to him and then lightly guided him toward the entrance fireplaces "were you heading to lunch? Mind if I come with? I have a few papers for you to look at. Cormey Wallace is suing again for use of magical carpets. Thinks it would easier for big families. He thinks you are against wizarding families. Ugh! I just can't believe it!"

Percy stared at her as she talked. He noticed the way her hair swayed back and forth as she walked. 'Really', he thought,' I need to stop this.' He noticed her eyes sparkling when she moved on to other topics. He nodded his head occasionally.

"-I mean, don't you think? That man might as well give up!" She sighed, "I also think that if this outcome for today's trial doesn't come to fruition that we should give up for a while. We need to be sneaky and I have to look for a way to do it. These people won't be easily fooled by emotions or tired out by my speaking skills and they don't want Muggles taking over the wizarding world or some such nonsense-"

"Madam—they voted. You missed it. They saw you leave, snuck out, voted and then went for lunch. I'm afraid the outcome didn't come out as planned." A young girl, probably just out of Hogwarts, ran up to Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "Thank you, Thompson, I am going to lunch with Percy Weasley. Please inform anyone who asks. I don't know when I'll be back. Also, I am most likely going to be very late this evening as I have a lot of work to catch up on. Please inform my husband about it. Make sure my wards are in place for my office, I don't know when I'll be back, from lunch"

"Uh, Thompson is it? Could you inform my secretary that I probably won't be back to the rest of the day and move my 3 o'clock appointment to a later date," He said as gallantly as possible.

"Off you go, Thompson" Hermione said, Thompson, who was annoyingly batting her eyes at Percy, vaguely nodded at Hermione and ran off.

"It's a good thing that you are the good-looking head of the department otherwise, I don't think she would know who you are. She hardly remembers my name, but she surely remembers every man's name that walks up to my desk" Hermione sighed, "I really need a new secretary, but you know how they are, either over-eager or not eager enough." Percy agreed with her and smiled at the compliment

"Well, where were you headed?" She asked.

"Oh, The Leaky Cauldron, but we could eat somewhere else," Percy said glancing at his watch. "Actually, why don't we go to this Muggle restaurant that Audrey showed me the other day. We might even catch her for lunch, though 2 o'clock is a little late for most people."

"Oh, let's. I think I would enjoy getting out of the wizarding world for a bit." Percy took her arm and they both headed out of the main doors of the ministry.

"Percy I had no idea this place was even here. Thank you for taking me here. French food is a secret enjoyment of mine. Ron hardly takes me anymore." Hermione finished her meal with a final bite and a sip of wine. She started looking at the dessert menu. They had been talking about their work for the past few hours.

"I tend to enjoy it myself. Though, with my schedule, I don't make it a habit to eat it." Percy sipped on his wine, also. It was his 3rd glass and he noticed that Hermione was keeping up with him.

"I would recommend their "Isle Flottante". I had it last time and it was fantastic. So, tell me how Ron is doing? I haven't seen him a lot, except for family dinners, but of course they tend to ignore me as I have no appetite for year-round quidditch talk." Percy said, and waited while she ordered dessert for them both.

"He is thinking about transferring to Games and Sports. Personally, I think he should just do it. am tired of his complaints about bring under Harry for the umpteenth time." Hermione muttered the last part, but he heard it quite clearly. She blushed.

"It's okay Hermione. I understand. Ron can be quite..." He didn't finish the statement, but he knew Hermione knew what he meant.

"How is Audrey? I haven't seen her around at all either, she doesn't even come to Sunday dinners anymore!" Hermione asked.

"Well, if I must tell the truth, she is seeking a divorce. Whatever that means. But, we are separated right now."

"Oh, Percy I am so sorry. What happened?" Hermione said. The waiter came back with their desserts. Percy ordered more wine and after the first bites and positive reactions, he responded.

"Well, you know, the little things in a marriage. But I think, after all this time, she's finally realized that she resents being the only non-magical person in her family. I also think she's been having an affair. She's filed for divorce and, well, we've talked and we are going to put up a show for the kids for a few years during the holidays, but since our kids are almost grown, she doesn't see a reason for her to live at my place the whole year," He said dejectedly. Hermione grabbed his hand.

"I am so sorry Percy. How horrible." Hermione said, sympathetically. She poured him and her more wine as Percy went on talking.

"Well, I am so busy at work, you know how it is, running a department. It is hard to keep up with it, when you aren't living in it. She doesn't even ask anymore what things mean in the magical world. In fact, she just ignores me when I start talking about my day."

He went on and then after a while, he started asking more questions about Hermione's marriage, work and home life. He was pleased and also saddened to hear that her love life wasn't great either. Ron apparently, has been ignoring her needs, in his own resentment and lack of ambitions.

"Hermione, it isn't your fault that Ron isn't ambitious or didn't seek his own..." Percy noticed that Hermione was getting a little drowsy. "Perhaps, we should go..." He laid down some money on the table and pulling Hermione to her feet, starting walking back to the ministry.

"Hermione, do you want me to bring you home? Or, back to your office?" Percy asked her.

"Oh, neither. Ron would be so unhappy to see me like this and I can't show my face like this. Why don't you take me to a hotel somewhere to sleep it off?"

"I don't think I can do that. Why don't you come to my place? Sleep on the couch?" He asked, hopefully. Hermione glanced at him and then sadly sighed.

"I should just go home and face the music. Ron isn't going to like it, but well, I must be brave." Hermione said. "Thank you anyway, Percy. You've been so kind and an amazing listening ear." Percy nodded and after saying their goodbyes, disapparated to their own homes. The evening did not go as he hoped for, but he was happy that Hermione was willing to open up to him.

Percy sighed at the silence of his house. He wasn't particularly hungry, but he poured himself a drink a little stronger than French wine and started working on some paperwork. After a few hours, into the late evening, he started getting ready for bed as he was imbibed and could no longer understand his secretary's handwriting.

A loud pop coming from the living room startled him. He took out his wand and walked steadily to where the noise came from. A voice called out his name and he sighed in relief. It was Hermione.

"Percy, can I stay with you? Ron...well, I need a place to stay. Harry and Ginny still have kids at home. Well, you understand."

"Of course, let me get some blankets and clothes." Percy said. He tried very hard to be sound of mind. Hermione looked at him suspiciously though. He turned and got the items mentioned along with more to drink.

"Here Hermione and let me pour you a drink." He said after a while, handing her blankets and pajamas.

"Oh, yes, I would love that." Hermione replied. Percy poured a gin and tonic from the bar in the back of the room. They both settled down for the evening on the couch. He put an arm around Hermione and she looking up in surprised, accepting the comfort. He could tell it had been a while since a man touch her in endearment. He made a promise to himself that this was a far as it would go, she was after all, still married.

Flashes of what happened last night woke him. He remembered her smooth skin, innocent kisses and how those kisses became needier. Percy relaxed, with his arms around Hermione. He was fully clothed and knew it didn't go farther than that. Smelling her floral-scented hair, he sighed and got up. He hoped that she wouldn't remember, but he knew she would.

The pounding in his head, deemed a big glass of water and a hangover potion. He grabbed two glasses of each and headed back to the couch. Hermione was sitting up when he came back. He blushed.

"Good Morning, Hermione." Percy said, Hermione turned and smiled.

ONE YEAR LATER

Hermione didn't know when it started, she knew it started before that night, but she didn't know when. It came slow, and she was in the thick of it before she was ready to admit it. She loved Percy Weasley. She saw him regularly as they both were heads of departments. They met with Minister Kingsley Shacklebot, Harry and the other heads on a near daily basis. Then, one day as she was having lunch with everyone, she knew.

He was easy to talk to. His calm logical side, was almost welcoming compared to Ron's irrational and erratic behavior. His compassion on every issue she fought on, and the way that he took Audrey under his wing, after the war, due to the loss of her family. He seemed to be always there, always empathetic, always making the right conclusions. Not to mention his dry, witty sense of humor sparked real laughter out if her.

However, she was still with Ron. She pushed thoughts of Percy away. As long as Ron wanted to have a go at it, then she would too. Ron, who hasn't talked to her in 4 months. Ron, who she swore saw leaving the ministry with some young Auror, frequently. Ron, who is seeking assignment in another foreign country as an ambassador. Ron, who asked her via owl post for dinner tonight. She knew it wasn't good news.

The whole day, she wondered what Ron wanted. She fidgeted and nervously did her paperwork. It didn't help that Percy stopped by at increasing increments, noticing her emotional distress. He even sent up some lunch. Hermione groaned in frustration. And, finally, around 2 o'clock, she left. She went and did some shopping. Yes, shopping. She even had Ginny meet up with her. She forgot the mention to Ginny why she had this shopping day, though she knew Ginny had her suspicions.

Finally, dinner came around. Hermione carefully, made herself up. She did not want Ron think she was sloppy or pining, which wasn't necessarily true. Her classy, tight dress and high heels, would make any married man nearing 40, insane to let her go or at least she hoped so.

She found Ron sitting at their usual table. He did not seem to be in a good mood. But, he smiled when arrived. They nervously ordered and waited until their food arrived before beginning to talk. Hermione did not miss the food here, she only liked coming here because She and Ron had so many memories here. It was the only thing they could afford at first.

"Hermione-"

"Ron-" They both started at the same time. And, then they smiled. She gestured to him to go first.

"I got assigned to go to Ireland. I am going to be the corresponding International magical ambassador."

"Ron- the kids! What about them? And, what about me? Our marriage " Hermione gasped out.

Ron, didn't say anything for a bit. Then, slowly started talking in a way she hadn't heard, from him at least, for a while. It actually reminded her of when he was proposing. She could tell that what he had to day was important and thought out clearly.

"Hermione, we have been through a lot and well, I am not going to pretend you aren't important to me, because you are. You- and Harry, (at this she rolled her eyes, but let him go on) have been there for me over the years, my best friends. Hermione, I think we need to separate and seriously think about a legal separation. I don't want to lose you as a friend or adviser in my life, but it isn't working. We aren't working and we haven't been in years. I need time and space to figure out my worth.

"The kids will be fine—I'll come back to our home, for the holidays and we can pretend we are happy until they are of age. Whatever, you want to do. But, our marriage, well it's over.

"Ron, I-" Hermione started to say, but he held up his hand.

"I know this isn't one sided. I know it, I've seen you around the ministry. I know you are sad about us, but I don't think you are, for you. For some reason, you seem to be moved on. I could be wrong. I waited for you these past 4 months to try, like you used to. You aren't. I know you, since you were eleven. Your heart isn't in it. We could, I guess try for the kids' sake, but we are not happy and haven't been in years. More than that, we haven't tried to in years, to be happy. The last time we fought was a year ago. We used to get into these epic fights, and now, it is silence. " Ron said, hurriedly.

"I agree, Ron, more than you think. I agree. We aren't working. We aren't trying. We don't even get mad anymore. I think we should try to be friends, for Harry's sake and mine, of course, the kids' sake." Hermione said rationally. Ron look a little disappointed, but it past.

"I am going to Ireland, for space and time apart. I've spoken to lawyers and we can get legally separated. The papers will be there in the morning. I would advise looking over them. I thought I was being fair, but I could have been wrong. "

Hermione had never known him to be so ready to do something, well perhaps get married. She glad for two things, that Molly was dead before all of this happened and that the restaurant was nearly empty. She started crying, but it was for the loss of family. She knew Ron wanted a family like his parents, and she knew that this was a huge disappointment for him.

"Okay, Ron, I'll send the papers back if I need any amendments." She got up and left him. Hermione first thought to go and see Ginny, but quickly decided against it. She would have many days ahead of her to talk to Ginny. Right now, she needed someone else who didn't remind her of Ron. She needed, a friend.

Hermione, popped in front of his house. She checked if there were any visible signs of someone other than him, spending the night and seeing none, knocked on the door.

Percy opened the door in a robe and slippers. He stared at Hermione, gasping like fish. She forgot that she looked so nice. For an awkward moment, she ley him, before speaking.

"Percy-" She started.

"By all means, come in." Percy said, regaining his composure. He turned and went straight to the room where they had spent the night together one year ago. "Is there a reason for this pleasant visit?" He poured them a drink. Tonight, it was a martini.

"Ron decided we needed to get a divorce. I decided I needed a friend to drink with. To be fair, we have been drinking a lot together recently." Hermione smiled. She made the one (and only one) drink, they've been getting after work together seem more than it was.

Percy smiled at the joke and handed her the martini.

"You're taking this well. I was devastated when I officially got a divorce. It hit me like a pile of bricks."

"Oh, I am sure, it will, just not right now. He's sending the papers in the morning. "

"Wow, that's fast. Ron is usually slow on the uptake." Percy muttered out. Hermione smiled as she thought the same.

"Well, he has always been determined," Hermione responded. They both didn't say much after that. They sat in friendly silence together, before the fire for a while, when Percy cleared his throat.

"Did you want to sleep here? I am going to pour another drink, " Percy asked. It was clear that the question made him uncomfortable. The last time she slept here, well, they got drunk and snogged.

"Well, how about I take you up on a drink and, then see what happens. You make remarkably good drinks," Hermione stated glancing down at her glass. Percy blushed.

"Yes, well, I had to do something in my free time during the war. I learned how to make a variety of drinks and I also learned how to drink them, " Percy looked down ashamedly.

"I only wished that I remembered to bring drinks during my time with Harry and Ron. It would have been so much easier." Hermione laughed.

Percy set out to make one of his favorites, a white Russian, when felt Hermione behind him. He didn't think he could turn around. He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself. She looked amazing in that dress. Percy felt her hand on his arm and the he turned, slowly.

"Percy, please-" Hermione started. Percy bent down and kissed her. It wasn't his fault. She was so damn attractive.

The kiss escalated to full on snogging, not that Percy minded. However, the clothing between them was continuing to become an annoyance. He guided her toward a wall and rather brusquely trapped her. He pressed himself against her, as close as he could. She started to make the moaning sounds.

Her hands wandered into his robe and under his shirt. He responded by guiding his hand under her skirt and up her thighs. He wasted no time but pressed his fingers against her clitoris and massaged it enthusiastically, while the other hand wandered around her body. Percy was surprised and how fast she came but was not complaining.

Hermione was completely his and he decided that he wanted to enjoy it. Still kissing her rather hard, he lifted her up and carried her toward his bedroom. He laid her down in the bed. She looked at him rather wolfishly under veiled eyelashes. He never thought he would hear her purr at him, and he was about too.

Hermione sat up, stared at him while she slowly unbuttoned the front of her dress. She slowly took it off. She sat there staring at him and moved to remove her bra. Percy could take it anymore and nearly jumped on her. He started snogging her again moving his hands everywhere. He slowly removed her bra and then her underwear. Moving his fingers towards her center again.

"Percy you better start removing your own clothing," Hermione said breathlessly.

"I'm waiting, Hermione," Percy grinned at her. She took the hint. She rolled them over and he reveled in her nakedness as she started to undress him. Her breasts were perfect and he reached out to touch them, he pinched them and rolled her nipples as she ran her hands over his body. Slowly taking off his shirt and occasionally kissing him and teasing by her wandering hand.

She removed his pants and put her hand around his shaft. He stopped her and turned them round again. Percy put his head between her leg and tasting her sweetness. He heard her pants and moans and encouraged, his put his fingers in her center. He plunged one, two and then three fingers in. Going faster until he met her thrusts, continuing until he felt her come again.

Grinning, he went up to kiss her again. Hermione licked off almost all of her essence, something that turned him on even more. He was bursting at the seams.

"Percy, please-" She said, but before she could finish. He entered her. He started thrusting slow but soon sped up. Her leg went over his shoulder and then, her other. He raised his eyebrows at the flexibility but didn't say anything. Her tight shaft was distracting enough. He moaned as she rode up to meet him. Went it became almost too much for both of them, he stopped. Hermione groaned frustrated. He slowly started again, looking straight into her eyes, until her felt her orgasm ripple through her. He waited until she felt every convulsion before he too, came.

Percy laid down next Hermione, completely happy and exhausted. He had to the urge to tell her everything. The years he was pining after her. The way he wanted to hit Ron for the way he treated her. Something told him to hold back, something told him that now was not the time. Hermione sighed and she started get up.

"The bathroom has a robe you can use, " Percy said. Enjoying the view of her naked bum walking across the floor. Hermione went to get it, the robe he was using previously and brought in some wine from his bar.

Percy was finally in the middle of it. He was in heaven.


End file.
